Masquerade
by Ann4ever17
Summary: -Sequel to Deep Within- -Was called Secret Memories- Jessica was forced to go along with Stefan when he made the deal to save Damon. She knows everything about her past relationship with Klaus, but still loves Damon. What will Klaus do to change that? What happens when they return to Mystic Falls? Damon/OC/Klaus -Season 3 Timeline-
1. The Birthday

******~ This is the sequel to my story Deep Within... so if you haven't read that I would recommend you go back and read that so you don't get confused by this story... but feel free to leave any questions in the reviews (:**

******~ As the summery says, this is about Jessica, who had a past with Klaus. The only people that know about it at the moment (I think for the first 3 chapters of the story) would be Jessica and Klaus. The story will be Klaus/Jessica/Damon... with obvious drama to happen between them.  
**  
ENJOY!

* * *

_**Jessica's POV**_

The whole summer. The whole summer I was without Damon. Klaus was practically obsessed with finding a werewolf pack that he could turn into hybrids like himself. He was also turning Stefan into a ripper, while he guided me away from that. I could tell that he was still concerned about what feelings I still had for him and Damon, but I ignored him the best I could. Most of the time it was easy, except at night when we stayed at hotels. I always pretended to be tired and I would lay in my bed until he would go to sleep, but it was working less and less as the summer went on. Klaus still acted like I was only his, even though I loved Damon to. In my head, I knew if it wasn't for Klaus compelling me to forget our relationship in the first place... then I would never have met Damon in the way I did and I would never would have fallen in love with him.

Klaus's obsession led us to a house in Tennessee, where he had the three of wait outside of.  
"Rudy!" A woman yelled before she whistled "Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." When she bent down, I started to walk up to her. I could hear her heart beat faster when she stood up straight and saw me.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I sincerely said to her.  
"Can I help you?" She asked me, getting over the shock.  
"Yeah, I was on my way to visit my boyfriend when my car ran out of gas." I said, lying to her. "I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?"  
"Don't you have a cell phone?" She asked and I held it up.  
"Yeah, I forgot to charge it before I left and the stupid thing died on me." I said with a small smile to try and make her feel more comfortable. "Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone."  
"Sure." She said before turning towards the house.  
"So, I can come in?" I asked with hopefulness.  
"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." She said and I dropped the nice act a bit.  
"I thought you country people were supposed to be more trusting."  
"I'm from Florida."  
"Well, that explains it." I said before I sped up to her and held her by the neck. "Show us a little southern hospitality." I compelled her just as I felt Klaus walk up behind me. "I'm handling this." I said without looking at him.  
"I'm only helping love." He said and I held back rolling my eyes.  
"Whatever you tell yourself." I said before focusing on the woman in front of me. "You will invite the both of us inside your house." I compelled her before the three of us entered the house.

Klaus now had the woman in front of him as we walked towards the kitchen.  
"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." I held back a chuckle, being careful not to reveal ourselves. "What's going on?" A different woman asked when she turned around and saw me and Klaus.  
"Please don't be alarmed." Klaus said. "We were told Ray Sutton lives here." He said, obviously referring to me as well.  
"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." The woman who was making food said.  
"But he does make it back, once a month." I said and when she didn't respond, it confirmed our information.  
"That's what we thought. Where is he now?" Klaus asked, but we didn't get an answer. "If we have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." I held back a smile, hoping I could actually do something this time.

After a few moments, the second woman started running out the kitchen, towards the front door. I walked next to Klaus down the hall, where the woman had the door open. Stefan was standing on the other side  
"I love it when they run!" Klaus said from beside me when the woman turned around.  
"He's in Tolli." The second woman said, knowing that there was no chance now. "It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41." I knew that Klaus and I both smiled.  
"Thank you my love." Klaus said before I turned to the woman next to Klaus.  
"Can our friend come in?" I asked and she gave a small nod.  
"Yes." She said before Stefan came in and I stepped closer to the woman by the door.  
"Kill this one quickly." Klaus said to Stefan as he stepped closer to me. "And make that one suffer. We'll be in the car." I groaned in disappointment because I wanted to kill something but I haven't been able to do that the whole summer.

We walked out of the house and Klaus sped me against a tree. He brushed some hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss me.  
"Why won't you let me kill anyone?" I asked before our lips could touch.  
"Because I don't want you to go down that road." He said and I knew he was telling the truth.  
"But I have." I honestly said to him. "The year I didn't I didn't love you and you know better than anyone that it's a part of us." We just looked each other in the eyes. "And I've been wanting to kill something all summer." He just cupped my face and rubbed his thumb on my cheek.  
"Do you still love me?" He asked with some hopefulness in his voice.  
"I spent a year hating you and planning to kill you because I thought you killed my parents. I'm not sure if I do still love you." I said before reluctantly walking by myself to the car. What I told him was true. I wasn't sure if I still loved him because of the compulsion and because he kidnapped me and took me from Damon. I still had feelings for him, I just didn't know if it was love or not.

* * *

I convinced Klaus to let me go in the bar first, mainly because I needed a drink. He didn't let me kill before, which made me need a drink. When a person sat next to me, I knew it was Ray.  
"What's up Ray?" The bartender asked as I took a sip from my glass.  
"Hey, Red," Ray said ", get me a beer." As the bartender was getting him a beer, Ray looked towards me. "You look troubled." I let out a little chuckle.  
"You have no idea." I said and without looking, I knew Klaus came up to us.  
"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked, making sure it was him.  
"Who wants to know?" Ray asked Klaus, obviously not trusting him.  
"We've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus said as he took the beer that was meant for Ray. "We started in Florida, Pensacola. We met a young chap there who you used to work for before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed us to two lovely young women. And they led us here, to you."  
"I think I'll be going." Ray said before I sped, stopping him from leaving.  
"Not so fast mate." Klaus aid with some amusement towards me. "You only just got here. Now your type are very hard to come by." Ray tried to walk away, but I stopped him again.  
"I wouldn't do that." Stefan said to Ray as he stepped up to my side.  
"Vampires." Ray said as he looked at the three of us.  
"Swifty swift Ray." Klaus said with a small smile. "Yes, my friends are vampires and she's compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help." Klaus said, pointing to me before Ray looked around the bar. "I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."  
"You what?" Ray asked with some confusion.  
"A hybrid Ray." I said after taking a sip from my glass. "He's both." Klaus gave me a small smile before looking back at Ray.  
"You see, I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that we've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray." Klaus said with a smirk as he took a sip from his bottle. "I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can we find them Ray?"  
"You can't compel me. It won't work." Ray said as he looked between the three of us. I scratched my head, which made Klaus look from me to Stefan. Klaus gave Stefan a nod, which made Stefan turn towards the bar.  
"Can you bring out the darts please?" Stefan asked before he turned towards Ray. "Tell you what Ray. We're going to play a drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan took a pocket of wolfsbane out of his pocket and poured it in the glass that the bartender brought him.  
"Oh, this is going to be fun." Klaus said with a smirk while I held one back. '_I hope he lets me kill someone'_ I thought before looking around at the people in the bar.

* * *

Klaus was sitting at the bar, watching Stefan who was torturing Ray. Ray was changed to a wall, next to a dart board. I was sitting on top of the bar, a little bit away from Klaus. He wanted me to sit next to him, but I didn't want to at the moment. I couldn't help but look at him, but I wasn't sure he noticed because he was watching Stefan try and get information from Ray. I looked at Ray just in time to see a dart that was soaked in wolfsbane pierce his skin.  
"Ray, you can end this right now." Stefan said to Ray as he stepped up to him. "Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan took the dart out of Ray, who tried to break the chains, but failed.  
"I can't." Ray said and I rolled my eyes before slipping off of the bar. I knew Klaus noticed, but he kept his eyes on Stefan.

I walked away from Klaus and over to somebody that caught my eye when I was compelling everyone. He was just sitting at a table, drinking a beer.  
"Stand up and don't scream." I compelled him and he automatically stood up. I guided him a little bit away from the table before biting into his neck. _'I hope Klaus doesn't interrupt me'_ I thought as the blood flowed down my throat. My arms went around his back so I could hold him up as I drank his blood. His blood started to satisfy my hunger just before Klaus came and forced me off of the human. "You had to go and ruin my fun." He gave me a frown. I started to walk away, but Klaus pulled me into his arms and forced his lips on mine.  
"You can't still hate me..." He whispered after he slowly took his lips from mine. His hand cupped my face and he used his thumb to wipe away some of the human blood that was still around my mouth. I was about to answer him, but the sound of Ray struggling brought our attention away from each other. Klaus looked me in the eye before reluctantly turning his attention back to Ray. I just watched him as he unchained Ray and moved him to a pool table. I turned back to the human that I fed from and he was still standing still, so I decided to drink the rest of his blood.

* * *

After I was able to kill my first human after Klaus took me from Mystic Falls, I decided on a few drinks. I was laying on one of the pool tables with a bottle in my hand. I just stared at the ceiling and thought about Damon. He was following us and I didn't know if it was just for Stefan or for me to. I was still holding on to what I felt when I was with him, even though being around Klaus was bringing the feelings that I felt for him to the surface. Klaus compelled me hate him for an entire year because he thought it would protect me and during that time I had fallen in love with Damon. Damon almost made me forget about my troubles that I thought Klaus had caused me. '_Was it my fault for falling for Klaus in the first place?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. If I didn't fall for Klaus, then I wouldn't be a vampire and I would have never met Damon. I wouldn't be in the situation I was in. I held back a sigh as I drank the rest of the bottle, hoping that it would help me deal with everything.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Jessica was still lying on the pool table, but slipping in and out of sleeping. She was tired and drunk, but she couldn't completely sleep. Klaus just fed Ray his blood and killed him before looking at Jessica. He was worried about her and he knew that it was partly his fault, but he just wanted her back. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her on the lips, and every else he used to do with her. Jessica was his, but she didn't see it like that anymore. Klaus wanted her to see it like that, but he didn't want to lose her again. He was brought out of his thoughts when Stefan stepped into the bar.  
"You're back." Klaus said to Stefan when he took his eyes off of Jessica.  
"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked, momentarily looking at Jessica.  
"Not for a second." Klaus said to him. "I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life."  
"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said, lying to Klaus as he walked over to a table.  
"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you." Klaus said as he walked up behind Stefan. "Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Jessica's ears picked up on the last part. '_The blood makes it easier to let go'_ his words repeated in her mind. '_Do I want to let go?'_ Jessica didn't want to let go of her feelings, but her drunken state made the idea more alluring.

Klaus stepped up to Jessica's side and noticed that she was practically passed out from all her drinking. He still thought that she looked beautiful, no matter what state she was in. The year he was without her was torture and he didn't want to go through that again. He just wanted her to be completely his again, like she was before he compelled her to forget their relationship. A tear escaped Jessica's eye, which Klaus noticed. He slowly and gently wiped the tear away while wondering if he had caused her to cry. '_I'll make everything up to you'_ He thought towards her before he walked towards the bar.

* * *

**~ I was sort of against posting this because I wanted my 20th story on here to me a non-TVD story and because of the amount of stories that I have going right now... but seeing as some of my stories aren't doing the best at the moment and I wanted to know what you guys thought... considering by the time you read this, the second chapter for this will be done. **

**~ My main story right now is 'Changes Within', which is about a Vampire/Witch hybrid and it goes along TVD season 4. I usually get the chapters up once a week since it's in line with the show at the moment. It's Klaus/OC/Damon... **  
**~ I also have other TVD stories for those of you that don't know. I tend to write more for the ones that get more reviews so if you like one of my stories, please review and there is more of a chance I'll update it sooner (: **

**~ Like I just said, please check out my other stories and the poll that I have on my profile to help decide what my first non-TVD story will be. **

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. The Hybrid

_**~Sequel to Deep Within~**_

**~ I was sort of happy with how the first chapter of this story was reacted to, but I just wish that there could have been more reviews. I practically live on those and use the for inspiration for future chapters. (If you read my other stories, you already understand).**

_Guest: That's sort of what I think might happen, seeing as Damon doesn't know the truth about Jessica's past. I want this to be different than my other Season 3 stories where a character is between Klaus and someone else and hopefully I will do that because of Jessica's situation. Thank you for being the first review on this story (:_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Stefan and Klaus walked side by side up the mountain. On Stefan's shoulders was Ray's dead body and in Klaus's arms was Jessica. She had passed out the night before from the large amount of alcohol that she drank, which slightly worried Klaus. He knew better than anyone how she got when she was drunk, but the night before she was really calm. Klaus didn't know if it was because she was still upset about the compulsion or because she still cared for Damon, but he was worried. Jessica wasn't acting like the Jessica he originally fell in love with.  
"You ok?" Klaus asked Stefan, hoping to distract himself for a little bit. "Is Ray getting heavy?"  
"I'm fine." Stefan said as he glanced at Jessica, who was still quiet in Klaus's arms.  
"You sure about that?" Klaus asked Stefan. "You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."  
"Don't be mean." Jessica murmured to Klaus as she slowly became awake.  
"It seems our sleeping beauty is awake." Klaus said with a small smile as he looked down at her.  
"You know I don't like it when you call me that Nik." She tiredly said to him before yawning. "Why are you carrying me?"  
"Because you passed out last night love." Jessica internally smiled at the fact that he called her love and that he obviously still cared.  
"You can let me down now." Jessica said when she opened her eyes. She looked up only for her eyes to meet Klaus's. Instead of saying anything else, she just gave him puppy eyes which she knew was a weakness of his. Klaus just let out a sigh before stopping so he could let Jessica walk on her own.  
"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chit-chat, it'd be great." Stefan said, slightly annoyed. He was also slightly interested on what was going on between Jessica and Klaus because he was one of the people that didn't know the truth of their past.  
"So much brooding." Klaus said to Stefan. "Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend."  
"Maybe it's 'cause he's a little tired of hunting werewolves." Jessica said as they continued to walk. "We've been at it all summer." She said as she became more awake.  
"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack." Klaus said just as Ray's pack came into view. They were all unaware of the vampires until Stefan stepped closer and placed Ray's body on the ground.  
"Ray! Oh, my God." A woman said when she saw Ray's body. She hurried to his body and bent down next to him. "What's going on? Who are you?" She asked as she looked up at Stefan. Klaus and Jessica stepped up to Stefan's side.  
"The important question is who am I." Klaus said as the woman slowly began to back up. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."  
"You're the hybrid." The woman said as she slowly stood up.  
"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus said and Jessica could notice the smirk on his face.  
"Wipe that smirk of your face." She said to him as she playfully slapped him, which took him by surprise. It was a glimpse into the Jessica he knew when they had a relationship.

* * *

_**Jessica's POV  
**_  
I couldn't help but think about the fact that Klaus was carrying me after I passed out from how much I drank. The whole summer I pretended that we didn't have a past because I cared for Damon. What he did though, carrying me up the mountain and letting me sleep, was like we were still together. I had to get rid of that thought though because I knew we weren't, but I couldn't help but think of that.  
"It's fascinating, actually..." Klaus said to the werewolves, which brought me out of my thoughts. "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Ray lunged up, gasping for air.  
"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." I said with a small smirk, which was mirrored by Klaus.  
"What's happening to me?" Ray asked the three of us as he stayed on the ground.  
"Stefan?" Klaus asked without looking away from Ray.  
"Are any of you human?" Stefan asked as he stood. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."  
"Doesn't take much." I said as Klaus stood up.  
"Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus stopped and looked at a blonde human man. "You." He sped over to him, bit his arm, and threw him down next to Ray. I was going to hold Ray down, but Stefan did it first.  
"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said to Ray as I looked to Klaus.  
"It's the new order, sweetheart." He said with his grip around her throat. "You join us, or you die.  
"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She hissed at Klaus, which made me slightly uncomfortable.  
"Wrong choice." He said as he fed her his blood. I looked back at Ray to see him feeding from the human that Stefan was holding down. "She'll thank me for that later." He said before snapping her neck. He looked back at me with a smirk, which I ignored. "Ok, who's next?" Klaus asked the other werewolves as he made his features show.

* * *

Klaus went around and fed each one of the werewolves his blood. I helped to make sure a few of the stupider ones, that tried to run away, didn't get away. Stefan and I were leaning against two trees as Klaus compelled the human to lay on the ground and wait until he was needed.  
"They're dead." Ray said as he shivered. "They're all dead." I couldn't help but sadly look at him.  
"He's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus said as he looked at Ray, but I didn't take my eyes off of Ray.  
"So is this your master plan?" Stefan asked Klaus, but I couldn't help but be a little annoyed with Stefan. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?" I looked from Ray to Klaus, who had glanced at me.  
"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus said to Stefan, but I didn't say anything.  
"For what war, might I ask?"  
"You don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan." I said to Stefan and noticed that Klaus had smiled at me.  
"You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus finished for me and I hid back a small smile.  
"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Stefan and I both let out a small laugh.  
"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around?" Stefan asked when I noticed that Klaus was sitting next to Ray. "To witness my attitude adjustment?" I knew why Klaus was probably keeping Stefan around, but I didn't say anything.  
"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus said to Stefan as he looked into Ray's eyes. "Something's wrong." He said and I couldn't help but step closer and bend down in front of Ray. His eyes were bleeding and he was shaking.  
"That shouldn't be happening." I said as I looked over Ray's face. He looked in so much pain and he looked lonely.

"You said it was gonna feel better." Ray said as I started to stand still. "Why doesn't it feel better?"  
"Some master race." Stefan said and I just rolled my eyes. There was obviously something wrong since Ray was like he was.  
"Lose the attitude." Klaus said and I could tell that he was in a bad mood. He finally broke his curse so he could make more hybrids only to run into problems. I looked behind me when one of the people gasped for air. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said and Derek stood up just as Ray started to run away. "Go get him." Klaus told Stefan before Stefan went after Ray.

I stepped up next to Klaus as the woman went towards Derek to drink his blood.  
"I'll take care of this." I said to Klaus.  
"Are you sure love?" He asked and it felt like he was challenging me.  
"Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?" I asked him and he just smirked.  
"How could I?" He asked me with a smirk before he pushed Derek towards me. "I'll be back soon." He gave me a light kiss on the forehead before going off in the direction that Ray and Stefan went. I stayed by Derek, making sure some of the other hybrids that were waking up would get his blood.

After a while, Klaus came back and looked around at the hybrids. He looked at me with a small smile and I could tell that I was just because we were near each other.  
"Why are you helping?" He asked me with some curiosity.  
"Because I'm bored." I said as I made sure one of the hybrids got Derek's blood.  
"Are you sure it has nothing to do with your feelings for me?" He asked before brushing some hair behind my ear.  
"You mean the ones you compelled away last year?" I asked, even though I knew I hit a nerve. He said that it was to protect me so I wouldn't be used against him, but I was still upset about it. Sure, I wanted to remember, but I didn't know what he had compelled me to forget. He knew how I felt about compulsion at the time, but I couldn't help how I felt about it.

* * *

I leaned against a tree with a bottle of beer in my hand. All the hybrids were walking around like zombies with their eyes bleeding. I had a feeling that their transition shouldn't be like that. They should all be walking around like normal people and not bleeding like they were. It actually worried me. I knew it worried Klaus because it what he wanted to do since he came back to Mystic Falls. That was if I didn't count Klaus wanting me back. I wasn't with Klaus like I was, but I was still concerned on how he would act if they hybrids didn't start to be better. I knew how it could get after a plan of his didn't work.

Klaus was by the fire with Derek and I had a feeling that he was upset by what I said to him earlier. I knew I shouldn't have said that to him, but I couldn't help it. I was upset about it when I found out months ago what he did to me last year and I was still upset about it. It wasn't right that he did that to me, but I could see that he only wanted to keep me safe and he did the only thing he could think of. As I looked at Klaus killing Derek I couldn't help but think of our past together and all the things he did to help me adjust to being a vampire.

* * *

Klaus was sitting on a log with a bottle in his hand. I couldn't help but look at him as I leaned against a tree with a bottle in my hand. There was a part of me that wanted to try and comfort him, but I just couldn't. I knew that he was upset with the hybrids not working and it was shaky ground to be around him when he was like that. I didn't know why the hybrids weren't a success, but I was more focused on Klaus. He just looked so sad and lonely, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone.

I turned my head to the side to see Stefan coming back with Ray's dead body. _**  
**_"They went rabid." I quietly told Stefan as he put Ray's body on the ground. "Some of them, he killed. The others just... "  
"Bled out." Klaus quietly finished for me. "In the end... They're all dead." He stood up and threw the bottle against the ground. It took me by shock, so I took a deep breath not to overreact to it. "I did everything I was told!" He shouted to Stefan. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger " I couldn't help but look towards Stefan because I knew he loved her. There was something strange about his expression, which made me think he was hiding something. "You look like hell." Klaus said, which brought my attention back to him.  
"Last I checked, I'm dying..." I couldn't help but look back at Stefan, who was holding his arm out. My eyes widened when I saw his bite. "And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry." I looked back at Klaus, hoping that he would save Stefan. "Do what you have to do." Stefan took a few steps closer to Klaus and there was a second that I thought that Klaus would have killed him.  
"It should have worked." Klaus said, momentarily looking at me. I could see the pain in his eyes, which made me just wish that we were together so I could comfort him without feeling like I was betraying Damon. Klaus turned around, picked up a bottle, and bit into his wrist. He let his blood drop into the bottle, which meant he was going to heal Stefan. I was glad that he was healing Stefan, but I hid the smile that I wanted to show. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrades I have left." He sadly looked at me before walking away.

I just took a deep breath and dropped the bottle I was drinking from before catching up to him.  
"Nik?" I carefully asked him, knowing how he could get when he was in one of his moods.  
"It should have worked." He said, which saddened me. The whole summer I was angry with him for the compulsion, but seeing him in the state that he was in, chipped away at that anger. I gently put my hand on his arm, which I think took him by surprise. I just gave him a small, comforting smile because I didn't want him to feel that way. We weren't together, but that didn't mean that I couldn't try and comfort him. He just looked at me before we continued to walk away from all the dead hybrids.

* * *

**~ In the next chapter, they are in Chicago. I have plans for Damon to see Jessica, but I will not say how. I'm not sure if Klaus should let slip that he has a past with Jessica in front of Damon so I'd like to have your opinions. They help more than you think.**

**~ I try to reply to the reviews that you leave, so if you have any questions, ideas, or hopes for the story, please don't be afraid to share. At this point of the story, even the smallest reviews are helpful.  
~ I don't have much planned for the rest of the season... after Episode 4 (Disturbing Behavior) so hopefully you can help with some of the things that happen after then... even with who Jessica will end up.**

**~ I'm working on new chapters for '_The Salvatore Sister'_ and '_The Other Hybrid_', so I hope you check those stories out. Also, a new chapter for '_Changes Within_' should be coming within the next week.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. The End Of The Affair

**~ For those of you that haven't read 'Deep Within', the couple names are Klessica (Klaus+Jessica) and Jamon (Jessica+Damon).**

_Rose: I will continue to updating the ones that I'm working on as long as they continue getting reviews. I will try to get Klaus to slip something to Damon or even emotionless Stefan... depending on where I go with that. Damon will definitely feel hurt when he finds out, but I don't know how he will lash out (because we all know that's what he does when he's hurt)._

_Guest: Looking back on their relationship, it will take a lot for Jessica to completely forgive Klaus for what he did, even if it was to protect her. Jessica has feelings for Damon now (because of what happened in Deep Within) but we will see what happens with the Klaus/Jessica/Damon triangle as the story goes on._

**~ It took me a little longer than I would have liked to get this chapter up, but I hope you like it anyway.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Klaus was sitting in the backseat of the car with Stefan. In between them was Jessica, who was more tired than either of them. Her head was on Klaus's shoulder, like she used to do when they were together. Klaus was taking what she was giving him, even if it wasn't intentional. Jessica was tired from the night before. She didn't drink a lot, she was just tired. Klaus hid the small smile he wanted to show, just because he knew she was still mad at him about the compulsion. He did it to keep her safe and she knew that, but she didn't like it. Klaus put his arm around Jessica's shoulder and slowly trailed down her arm with his hand.  
"Don't." She murmured because when she felt his hand go down her arm. Klaus slowly came to a stop before Jessica got out of his arm. "Just don't." She said in a yawn, being careful not to stretch her arms in the car. Klaus internally frowned at Jessica's words, not wanting to hear them from her. He wanted to be with her like they used to be, but she obviously didn't want to. "Are we in Chicago yet?" She tiredly asked him, not looking up at him.  
"For a while now." Klaus said, sounding a bit distant. Jessica could tell by his voice that he was hurt by what she said, but she brushed it off.

The car slowly came to a stop before Klaus opened the door. After he got out, Jessica got out, just to stretch her legs. Stefan came out after her and was careful not to bump into her. He glanced at her before going towards Klaus, who had opened a door.  
"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said, which made Jessica look towards them. She could smell the breeze and that woke her up a little bit.  
"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he looked out at the city.  
"I know how much you loved it here." Klaus said to Stefan. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Jessica rolled her eyes just because she was too tired to fight it.  
"Blacked out most of them." Stefan said as Jessica tried to do a little more stretching. "A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."  
"Well, that is a crying shame." Klaus said to Stefan without looking away from the city. "The details are what makes it legend."  
"I've already heard this story, so I'm going back in the car." Jessica said, remembering what Klaus told her years ago about Stefan in the 20's. Klaus glanced back at Jessica to see her getting in the car. He couldn't help but momentarily wonder if he would ever get her back like he had her in the beginning.

* * *

_**Jessica's POV**_

I was behind Klaus and Stefan as we walked to a bar. I was pretty sure that it was Gloria's from what I remember Klaus telling me a long time ago. After the warehouse, I could tell that both of them kept glancing at me. I didn't say anything to them because I really wasn't in the mood for talking.  
"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan as I looked around.  
"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said before I noticed that someone walked in.  
"You got to be kidding me." She said when she saw Klaus and Stefan.  
"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus began to say before getting interrupted.  
"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." I couldn't help but smile a little.  
"I've told him that, but he still won't listen." I said, remembering the times I told him that he wasn't funny. It could have been because I've been mad at him almost all summer because of what happened before he saved Damon.  
"Who are you?" She asked me.  
"I'm Jessica." I said and she gave me a small smile.  
"I remember you." She said as she looked to Stefan.  
"Yeah. You're Gloria." Stefan said and I couldn't help but wonder back to when Klaus had mentioned her. "Shouldn't you be..."  
"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"  
"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said to the both of us, but more to me.  
"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."  
"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked Stefan.  
"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan started to go towards the bar and I turned towards him.  
"I'll go with you." I said as I followed him. I was trying to avoid any feelings for Klaus that were returning, but at the same time I couldn't avoid feeling them.  
"Here." Stefan said as he handed me bottle. I just gave him a small smile before he started to pour a drink. He was doing it slowly because I knew he was trying to listen in on Kaus and Gloria. I knew that Klaus wanted to make hybrids and he thought Gloria might be able to help him. I didn't feel like listening in because I just wasn't in the mood. Stefan finished pouring himself a drink and I couldn't help but pick up on a few words. Klaus asked '_The Original witch?'_, which made me a little curious, but not enough to completely listen in on their conversation. When Stefan was about to take a sip from his drink, he looked at a picture and I couldn't help but wonder what it was.  
"What is this?" Stefan asked and I knew he was asking Klaus.  
"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus said to Stefan but I was more interested on the picture Stefan was looking at.  
"But this is me. With you." When Stefan turned the picture around, I couldn't help but look at it.  
"So that's what you looked like." I said, mainly towards Klaus as I looked at the picture. "I always wondered what you looked like in the 20's."  
"Now you know." I could hear Klaus say, trying to hide whatever emotion he was feeling. "Let's go." I turned towards him to see that he was already walking towards the door. I looked at Stefan before we decided to follow him.

* * *

Stefan and I followed Klaus back to the warehouse. '_If I remember right, Rebecca is his sister'_ I thought as I tried to think about the things Klaus talked about when we were together.  
"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked Klaus, not wasting any time.  
"Compulsion." I said, knowing that Klaus wasn't going to give him the answers that he wanted. "He did the same thing with me." Klaus stopped and turned towards me.  
"When are you going to stop holding that against me love?" He asked me, trying not to show how much he cared about me in front of Stefan.  
"When I decide you made up for it." I honestly told him even though I didn't know how he would make up for something like that. Klaus studied my expression for a few moments before looking to Stefan.  
"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said to Stefan before he started to walk again.  
"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan said as we began to follow Klaus again.  
"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus said as we walked. "Memory Lane will have to wait."  
"What the hell is going on? Answer me." When Klaus didn't stop, Stefan stopped him by turning him around by the arm.  
"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus explained to Stefan that Klaus had a sister named Rebecca and that the three of them had met at Gloria's. I sort of ignored what Klaus was saying and instead I looked at the picture that Stefan took from Gloria's.  
"You had funnier hair than him." I said to Klaus when I knew he stopped talking.  
"Your sister." Stefan said, obviously ignoring me. "So I knew another original vampire."  
"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus started to walk away from us and I was the first one to follow him.  
"He didn't say he couldn't handle it." I said before Klaus opened a coffin. '_That must be Rebecca.'_ I thought trying to think if Klaus ever showed me what she looked like.  
"I don't recognize her." Stefan said after Klaus started to brush Rebecca's cheek.  
"Well, don't tell her that. Rebecca's temper is worse than mine." '_That's nothing I can't handle'_ I thought as I thought back to the times Klaus got mad. I got mad to so it evened out eventually. "Time to wake up, little sister." Klaus said and I noticed that he took the dagger out of her. "Any day now, Rebecca." He looked towards me. "She's being dramatic."  
"Must run in the family." I said, which made Klaus smirk a little before Stefan spoke up.  
"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"  
"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus said to Stefan as I looked back at Rebecca.  
"Do I?" Stefan asked Klaus and I phased out of their conversation. My mind was actually on if Rebecca and I would be good friends. I didn't have many friends that knew the truth and I actually hoped that Rebecca could be one person that I could tell things to. '_Maybe'_ I thought with a small smile before I felt Klaus's eyes on me. I looked up at him and I knew that his conversation with Stefan was almost done. His eyes shifted to Rebecca before he started to walk away.  
"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar." Klaus said as he compelled the man that he had watching over his coffins. "Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." I noticed Klaus slip his hand into mine and he started to walk me towards the door.  
"Where are you going? Stefan asked from behind when he started to follow us.  
"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."  
"How?"  
"We're going to your old apartment."

* * *

On the way to Stefan's apartment, I almost had to force Klaus to let go of my hand. I knew he was trying to make me feel the way I used to towards him, but I couldn't. I began to love Damon after what happened between me and Klaus and that hasn't stopped. It was obvious that Klaus was starting to get impatient when it came to being with me the way he used to, but I couldn't let myself. It felt like I was cheating on Damon even though he didn't know the truth about my past. I knew that Klaus could tell that I was beginning to get conflicted about my feelings. He knew I still had feelings for him but I also loved Damon.  
"What a charming little homestead." Klaus said, which forced me out of my thoughts. I noticed that we stopped at a door that had no doorknob. '_Somebody has been here'_ I thought before Klaus opened the door and walked in. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He asked, mainly towards Stefan. I shook my head at Klaus, telling Klaus that I didn't think that anyone was there.  
"It's been vacant for decades." Stefan said as he looked around. "People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?"  
"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name." Klaus said to him but glanced at me. "And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."  
"To write it down."  
"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Klaus opened a door and looked towards Stefan. "You believe me now?" I could tell that there was a small smirk on his face as Stefan began to walk towards him. Klaus stepped away from Stefan and towards me. I was looking out the window, admiring the view. I could feel Klaus gently brush my shoulder with his hand, which made me look towards him. He was looking straight in my eyes and there was a second I thought that he might compel me, but I knew that he wouldn't after what he had done to me.  
"Look what I found." Stefan said which made me take a deep breath and look towards him. Klaus's hand dropped from my shoulder before he started to walk towards Stefan. "1918. Single malt." Stefan handed a bottle to Klaus.  
"My favorite." Klaus said as he read the label on the bottle. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus looked at me with a small smile before he started to walk out of the apartment. I followed him with Stefan behind me.

* * *

I sat next to Klaus after we got back to Gloria's. It surprised me that Gloria handed me the bottle that I was drinking from earlier.  
"Thanks." I said with a small smile before she gave me a glass with ice.  
"Where's Rebecca?" She asked Klaus as she handed him and Stefan some bottles.  
"She'll be here." Klaus said to her. "I can't just conjure her on demand. What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." I knew that Klaus was looking towards Stean.  
"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman?" I heard Stefan ask before I decided to look towards him. "Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"  
"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus said to him.  
"What's the other half?"  
"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."  
"Let me guess..." I started to say, which made the two of them look towards me "... you bonded with Stefan and because he was emotionless he wanted to hang out with you. The two of you became best buds." I took a sip from my bottle.  
"So you remember what I told you." Klaus said to me with a small smirk before he poured his bottle in three shot glasses. "To friendship." He said to Stefan after pushing one towards him. They both drank clinked their glasses together before drinking from them. I just drank from mine before Stefan started to speak again.  
"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?"  
"All good things must come to an end." Klaus said with some sadness and I couldn't help but think that he was thinking about us. '_It was good when until it ended'_ I thought. '_He just wanted to protect me'  
_"So you did compel me to forget." I heard Stefan say, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Told you." I said to Stefan as I took another sip from my bottle.  
"It was time for Rebecca and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."  
"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan said and I tried to listen in more. My mind started to go through all the things that Klaus told me about his past, but I didn't remember him saying if he ran from anyone. '_Maybe he just never told me'_ I thought.  
"Storytime's over." Klaus said to Stefan and I knew that it was a touchy subject, just like his family.  
"I need another drink." Both Klaus and I looked at Stefan. "A real one." He took a sip from his shot glass, which was full, before leaving me alone with Klaus.

I looked at the empty shot glass in front of me before taking a sip straight from the bottle. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Klaus was looking at me.  
"Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" He asked and I just shrugged. "Are you still mad?"  
"Being mad at you takes energy that wore out in Tennessee." I honestly told him. "Almost anything I would say, you already heard."  
"What's something I haven't heard?" Klaus asked me before I noticed someone joined us at the bar. "I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." He obviously said to the person that joined us. I turned my head to see who it was and I was speechless.  
"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon managed to glance at me, which made me smile a little. '_You're still alive'_ I thought.  
"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked him.  
"Give me my brother and Jessica back... You'll never have to see me again." I couldn't help but look at Damon and wonder if he expected Klaus to actually give us up.  
"Well, Jessica was never yours mate but I am torn." My eyes almost shot to Klaus."You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."  
"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." I would have smirked at Damon's words, but I was more concerned about Klaus slipping more things about my past. I wanted to tell Damon when I was ready to tell him. Damon definitely shouldn't hear it from Klaus. There was a pause from Klaus before he started to strangle Damon. I stood up and watched with caution, hoping that nothing really bad would happen.  
"Oh, dear, what was that?" Klaus asked as he stuck a toothpick in Damon. "I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." I took a deep breath, trying to control myself from stopping Klaus.  
"Don't." I said to Klaus, which was obviously ignored.  
"Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Klaus said and I knew that he was trying to stab Damon again. "Ohh. Almost."  
"You want a partner in crime?" Damon managed to ask even though Klaus still had his hands on Damon's throat. "Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun."  
"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said before throwing Damon to the ground. I sped towards Klaus after he broke a leg off of a chair.  
"Don't... You...Dare." I said before pushing Klaus away from Damon. It was clear that Klaus was mad that I stopped him, but I didn't want Damon to die.  
"You still love him..." Klaus said to me after the chair leg fell from his hand "...after all this time." I could tell that Damon started to stand up behind me.  
"Having my memories won't change a thing." I said as I continued to protectively stand in front of Damon. I was slightly lying. Klaus didn't need to know that if Damon continued to stay away, I might have given in.  
"I think they would if he actually knew what they were." Klaus said to me, but looked behind me to Damon.  
"What makes you think I haven't told him?" I asked, clearly bluffing.  
"Have you?" When I didn't say anything, Klaus knew that I didn't. '_Damon wouldn't be here for me if he knew'_ I thought before I noticed that Gloria came in.  
"Take it outside." She said more towards Klaus than me.  
"You don't have to negotiate their freedom." Klaus said to Damon as he looked behind me. "When I'm done with Stefan, he won't want to go back. Jessica will never go back." I took a deep breath before finding myself speeding towards Klaus. He easily stopped me with some anger on his face. "Still so sensitive..." He whispered in my ear before walking away. I was frozen in my spot for a moment before I remembered that Damon was still there. I turned around to see him looking at me with confusion. When I didn't say anything there was sadness in his eyes before he left. '_He doesn't know everything'_ I thought to myself, trying to stop myself from going after Klaus in anger. '_There might still be a chance for me and Damon'_ I hopefully thought before I sat back at the bar. '_I just need to explain everything to him'_ I thought before I noticed Klaus was sitting back at the bar. He didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to him before I drank from my bottle.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Stefan re-joined Jessica and Klaus before they went back to the warehouse. Jessica was trying to drink her anger away or at least drink until she forgot what happened. She wanted to tell Damon about her past when she was ready. It wasn't possible anymore because Klaus already put seeds of doubt in Damon's head about Jessica and if she was ever truthful about anything. She found it easier to blame Klaus, even though he was the reason she met Damon in the first place. When they got to the warehouse, Jessica went straight for the empty couch that was there. She laid down and closed her eyes, ignoring what happened between Klaus, Rebecca, and Stefan. There wasn't much she could do and not much she wanted to do.

After Rebecca was done throwing her tantrum from losing the necklace, the four of them went to a hotel. Klaus carried Jessica, knowing that she was basically asleep and probably wouldn't remember in the morning. Klaus was able to get four rooms. One for each of them. Klaus laid Jessica on a bed in one of the rooms and covered her up.  
"I'm sorry love." He whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek. Klaus knew that it was because of what he said at Gloria's that Jessica got drunk. He couldn't help but look at her sleeping on the bed. After all the time he has spent with her, he never got tired of looking at her while she slept. He couldn't help but gently brush some of Jessica's hair behind her ear. She yawned, which made Klaus slightly smile. "Goodnight Jessica." He whispered before he started to walk away. Klaus didn't even get to the door before he stopped and turned back towards her. He looked down at his hand to see Jessica holding it.  
"Don't leave." She mumbled through her sleep. Klaus couldn't help but look at her with sadness in his eyes. There was a second when he was going to go to his own room, but he didn't have enough self control to stay away from Jessica. He slowly slid into the bed next to her When Jessica snuggled up to him, he was surprised but he let her. Klaus laid his arm over Jessica so he could hold her close. Jessica didn't like to sleep alone when she was drunk, even the times she would be mad at Klaus. Klaus couldn't help but think of how he could get Jessica back before he slowly drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**~ I hope that this story can get more reviews without me having to ask. I know that this is only the third chapter... but I would like more reviews that this has been getting.**

**~ What would you like to see happen with the rest of season 3? There might be another two month space before the next chapter (depending on the number of reviews) while I work on finishing the season 1 events for The Salvatore Sister and the season 3 events for The Other Hybrid.**

**~ I have been having some laptop issues again, but I'll try not to let it affect my updates, but it might just a little.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. Disturbing Behavior

**~ There was only one review on the last chapter. I kinda hoped there would have been more since Klaus slipped things about his past with Jessica in front of Damon.  
~ I hope there will be more reviews on this chapter because of what happens in the next (:**

**~ There are some Klessica (Klaus+Jessica) moments, but not really romantic.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Jessica's POV  
**_  
I sat in a chair that was in the dressing room where Rebecca was trying on clothes. When I woke up in the morning I realized that Klaus slept next to me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, especially because of what he said in front of Damon. I was starting to feel normal around him, but I didn't want to be near him that much. When I was in Mystic Falls I fell for Damon and I hoped that once I got back I could tell Damon the truth and maybe still had a chance with him. After Klaus slipped and basically told Damon at Gloria's, I knew that wasn't really an option anymore. Klaus had to buy clothes for his sister and I knew that he wanted to see me in different clothes, but I decided to start writing a song. The last time I wrote a song was when I was in Mystic Falls and it was for Damon. Considering my mood, I thought that it would be good to write a song.  
"There has to be more to this dress." Rebecca said as she looked at the dress she was wearing. I looked up from my notebook to see her looking at her reflection.  
"What's wrong with that dress?" I asked, which made her look at me through the mirror. "It looks good on you." I gave her a small smile before returning to my notebook. Rebecca walked out and I didn't bother to listen to what was said in the store.

There was a part of me that actually wanted to try on some clothes, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I did need some clothes, but it didn't feel right since Klaus was either paying for them or compelling the store owner so we could get clothes for free. I lifted my head from my notebook to see Rebecca walking back in the dressing room.  
"Aren't you going to try on some clothes?" She asked me and I shook my head.  
"I don't want to." I said as she walked towards me. She took my notebook and started to read part of it.  
" '_We fought to rule the world  
Not knowing just how fragile we really were  
Like it was the first day of the rest of our lives  
Then the bricks began to fall  
And we can see the cracks along the wall  
We didn't know it couldn't go on forever'_ " Rebecca looked at me. "This seems depressing." I snatched my notebook back.  
"Don't you Original's know about privacy?" I asked before I saw her expression. "I'm pissed at your brother, not you."  
"If you're not pissed at me, then try these on." She said as she took some clothes off a rack.  
"Those do look nice." Rebecca held the clothes out in front of me. "But I really don't want to."  
"I'll be your friend." She gave me a small smile, trying to convince me to try some clothes on.  
"Fine." I said in defeat. If she was anything like Klaus, then she wouldn't give up until I did what she wanted. "Just don't read my notebook again." I grabbed the clothes that she wanted me to try on and went behind the curtain.

After a few minutes, I walked out from behind the curtain wearing the clothes Rebecca picked out.  
"What do you think?" I asked as I gave a small twirl.  
"You look good." Rebecca said to me with a small smile. "You should show Nik." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to show him, because of good I knew I looked. '_It might make him jealous_' I thought as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The shorts I was wearing were pretty short but had a rocker style to them. The shirt was a tank top with an almost basic style, but it revealed a little. '_I'll show him'_ I thought.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the dressing room so Klaus could see me.  
"What do you think?" I asked, planning to be nice with him for a little bit.  
"You look fantastic." Klaus said with a small smile that reminded me of Damon. "Very sexy." I didn't roll my eyes, but I smiled.  
"Thanks." I said and he continued to show the small smile before slowly walking back into the dressing room. "You have a good sense of style." I said to Rebecca, who was looking at clothes.  
"I thought they would look good on you." She said without turning towards me. I looked back in the mirror and I couldn't help but grow a little attached to the clothes.  
"I think I'm going to keep these." I thought out loud.  
"_You should._" I heard Klaus say from the main room.  
"I just have to find something to get." Rebecca said, which made me turn towards her.  
"I think you look good in that dress." I said as I stepped up to her. "But since you found something for me, I'll help you find something."  
"Thank." She said before I started to help her.

* * *

After Rebecca and I found her something, the three of us went to Gloria's. Klaus was hoping that she could use her magic to find out where Rebecca's necklace was. Klaus sat at the bar next to me. Rebecca was on the other side of me. We were all watching Gloria try to find the necklace when Stefan walked through the doors.  
"You left us." Rebecca said, which made me look towards him.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Stefan said as he walked towards us. "Retail therapy was making my head explode."  
"Tell me about it." Klaus and I said at the same time. I couldn't help but glanced at Klaus, who was looking at me.  
"What's she doing?" Stefan asked and I knew that he meant Gloria.  
"She's failing." Klaus said and I rolled my eyes.  
"The necklace is over 1,000 years old. It'll take awhile to find." I said to Klaus, defending Gloria.  
"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on." Gloria said and I knew it was mainly for Klaus.  
"Then use me." Rebecca said as she slipped off the bar. "I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebecca walked towards Gloria as Stefan moved closer to me.  
"Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said as Rebecca sat on the table in front of Gloria. "Alright, now give me your hand sweetheart." Rebecca gave Gloria her hand.  
"She's...uh, looking for the necklace?"Stefan asked.  
"Yeah." I quietly said so I wouldn't distract Gloria.  
"I can sense something." Gloria said after a few moments. She eventually dropped Rebecca's hand and looked towards us. "I found it."  
"So where is it?" Rebecca asked her.  
"It doesn't work like that, doll." Gloria said to her. "I get images. There's a girl with her friends..."  
"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."  
"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."  
"So dive." Klaus said as he started to walk towards Gloria.  
"I need more time. And space." Gloria said after Klaus started to invade her space. "You're harshing my ju-ju."  
"We can wait." Klaus said but I wasn't sure because I knew how impatient he was.  
"I'm sure you can." Gloria said to Klaus. "But that's not what I asked."  
"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later." Stefan said to Klaus. "I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." I could tell that Rebecca and Klaus looked at each other before Klaus looked back at me. I just slid off the stool I was sitting on with my notebook in my hand before I started to follow Stefan out.

* * *

After we left Gloria's the four of us went back to the warehouse. Klaus and Stefan were feeding on girls, while Rebecca sat on top of her coffin. I just sat on a couch across from Klaus while I wrote in my notebook. It could have been because of what I was feeling towards Klaus, but I wasn't really hungry. Klaus wanted me to drink something, but I told him no and he didn't make it into an argument. I thought he might, but he didn't.  
"My girl's dead." Rebecca said, which brought me out of my thoughts. "I'm bored." Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Klaus lifted his head and looked at Stefan.  
"You weren't kidding about being hungry." He said to Stefan and I decided to look up. I saw Stefan lift his head and look towards Klaus.  
"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan said to Klaus.  
"Try being related to her." Klaus said and I knew he was talking about Rebecca.  
"She's your sister, be nice." I said, looking at Klaus for a few seconds before returning my eyes to my notebook.  
"You're being mean." Rebecca said. "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."  
"It's been 90 years, Rebecca. Give him a minute." Klaus said and I could tell that he glanced towards me as I began writing in my notebook again.  
"Why are you taking his side?" Rebecca asked Klaus.  
"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."  
"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"  
"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus said and I felt myself roll my eyes.  
"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Rebecca and I both laughed at what Stefan said.  
"Fantastic."  
"Complain after you've spent three years with him." I mumbled because that was about how long I spent with him before he compelled me.  
"I'm not that bad love." Klaus said to me, but I ignored him.  
"I need to go." Stefan said before he stood up and started to walk away.  
"Where's he going?" Rebecca asked.  
"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said and I closed my notebook before standing up. "Where are you going love?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I don't know yet." I said as I walked out before he could say anything else.

* * *

I walked around for awhile with my notebook in my hands. It was nice to have some time to myself, but I was beginning to get a little tired of walking on my own. I started to look around, knowing that Chicago had nice places to shop. After a few minutes I found a music store, which I decided to go in. '_Wow'_ I thought when I saw all the guitars they had. I walked in and I couldn't help but stop at a purple electric guitar.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned my head to see a person stepping up my side.  
"Yeah." I said, distracted by the guitar.  
"Do you play?" The man next to me asked.  
"I used to." I couldn't help but think back to the first time I played. "It's been a while." I reached out to the guitar and strummed a few cords. "Can I play it before I buy it?" I asked before looking at the man next to me. It was the first time I realized his name tag, which said his name was Kyle.  
"As long as you don't break it." He said and I could tell I gave a small smile. I put my notebook on a case that was near me before carefully picking the guitar up and putting the strap around my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before playing it like I never stopped.

My playing started as some light basic stuff but I went into a rock solo. It could have been more of hard rock, but I never really liked to label different parts of the same genre. Kyle seemed to be impressed because he watched me the whole time I played. I couldn't help but notice that Klaus stepped into the store as I slowed to a stop.  
"You're good." Kyle said with a clear impressed tone.  
"I know." I said with a confident smile. "I'll take this."  
"Let me ring it up." Kyle said and I slowly took the guitar and gave it to him. I picked up my notebook and walked towards Kyle. Without looking, I could tell that Klaus was walking towards me.  
"Go away Nik." I said after he reached my side.  
"I just wanted to check up on you love." Klaus said and I rolled my eyes as Kyle told me how much the guitar was. I reached into my pocket, where I kept my wallet and pulled out a credit card.  
"So, is he your boyfriend?" Kyle asked, which made me think he was interested in me.  
"Not any more." Kyle gave me the card back. "Thanks." I put the card back in the wallet and then in my pocket.  
"Because I like you, you get a complentry case."  
"I can pay for it."  
"It's fine. It actually comes with the guitar." Kyle carefully put the guitar in the case before handing it to me. "I look forward to hearing you play some more." I couldn't help but give a small smile.  
"You will forget that the two of us were ever here." Klaus said and I knew he was compelling Kyle. I shook my head at Klaus before walking out with my new guitar and my notebook.

I wasn't even a few feet from the outside of the store before Klaus caught up to me.  
"You didn't have to compel him." I said without looking at Klaus.  
"Of course I did love." He said and I stopped in my tracks. "He was trying to get what's mine." I took a deep breath and turned towards him.  
"I am not yours." I said as calmly as I could. "You screwed us up when you compelled me almost two years ago. If you think I'm coming back to you after what you did with me and Damon, you're mistaken." I turned around and started to walk away. He looked mad and even though there was more I wanted to say to him, I decided to leave it as it was. If I argued with him while he was angry it wouldn't be best for anyone.

* * *

I took my time going back to the warehouse. After what happened, I didn't want to run into Klaus, but I knew that I would bump into him again. I didn't have anywhere else to go and I liked Rebecca as friend, so I could easily ignore Klaus just to have her as a friend. When I walked into the warehouse, I noticed Stefan on the floor with Klaus standing over him.  
"Do I want to know?" I asked Rebecca because I wanted to ignore Klaus.  
"We're going back to Mystic Falls." Klaus said as he picked up Stefan. '_Why?'_ I asked myself even though I wanted to ask it out loud. Klaus carried Stefan passed me and didn't even say anything when I started to follow him.

* * *

I sat in the back of a truck with Klaus as we were driven back to Mystic Falls. The whole ride was quiet. Stefan was still out cold from Klaus snapping his neck and I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I was working on the song I was writing in the clothing store and I could tell the truck stopped. Klaus kicked Stefan, which made him wake up.  
"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan asked Klaus, which made me a little curious.  
"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious." Klaus said, which made me stop writing. "Rebecca seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." I couldn't help but look at Stefan as Klaus stood up and walked towards the truck door. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." Stefan slowly stood up and walked towards Klaus, but I stayed at my spot. I just looked through the space between the two of them at the city I was thinking about the whole summer.

* * *

**~ I had a few songs in mind that Jessica could write and two of them were from the same Three Days Grace album. The song that I ended up going with is 'Broken Glass' from their Transit of Venus album. I'm not sure yet... but I was thinking about making Jessica sing it or a different song at the Homecoming dance in chapter 9.**

**~ The next chapter is The Reckoning. That means they return to Mystic Falls. What do you think will happen with Jessica? What do you think will happen in Smells Like Teen Spirit and Ghost World?  
~ There will be some small changes to the story (which won't really impact much of the story) because of what happened in _Deep Within. _If you haven't read it, I hope you can... at least before the chapter for _Heart Of Darkness. _**

**~ Please review with what you would like to see in season 3. I don't have much planned so even the smallest ideas help.**

**~ I'm not going to update until there are at least 8-10 reviews on this story. I want to write for this story and your reviews help. They also help with the muse to write so if you don't want long waits for updates, please review.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
